More Hearts after Midnight
by LucyLeigh James
Summary: Additions to episode tags found in Hearts after Midnight


**A/N this is a continuation of Chapter 15 of Hearts after Midnight. This chapter contains mention of abuse and miscarriage so please heed the warning. Many of you asked for me to continue this so here it is. I will reserve this story for chapters of Hearts after Midnight that don't fit in the regular story due to ratings. No beta, all mistakes are mine.**

It was his turn to pull back now, resting his forehead against hers, they both struggled to catch their breaths. Water dripped slowly from her hair, winding a cool path down between her breast. Taking her hand gently in his, he pulled her to the bed, where he motioned for her to sit. She frowned slightly when he walked quickly into the bathroom, only to return seconds later with a towel; running it over his hair a few times before gently squeezing the water from her soft auburn locks. She can't hide her grin when he finally tosses the towel to the side of the bed. "Are you done?" the low cadence of her voice sends a bolt of desire through him.

Passion radiated from his dark brown eyes, "Oh, believe me, I'm just getting started." Their eyes met once more as she looked up, trying to reassure herself that he was ready for this. It had been her idea to take things slow, even after Andy's Doctor gave him permission to resume normal activities at home. Cupping her cheek, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before stroking the soft curve of her jaw. He could see the doubt beginning to sneak in so he knew he must act fast. Drawing her to him in one swift motion, he captured her lips. The soft hum that echoed from the back of her throat only spurred him on even more.

Sharon couldn't remember the last time she felt this on fire. The warmth of his fingertips dusting over the curve of her hips as they traveled up to her breasts felt so good. Letting go of her lips, Andy focused only on her eyes while his thumb feathered across her now hardened nipple. He loved nothing more than to watch the mossy green darken into a deep, almost forest green. She drew a breath, letting it out very slowly. His eyes shifted downward to her bottom lip, grinning when she pulled it between her teeth. Her back arched, pressing her breasts against the mass of salt and pepper hair dusting his chest. The warmth that traveled through her, settled low, deep.

With a groan, he captured her mouth again, pulling her flush against his body. Lifting her once more, his hands moved to cup her firm, round bottom. Turning he sat on the edge of the bed, his hands gently lowering her to stand between his legs. Slowly, he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her black lace panties, drawing them down her flawlessly long legs. Scooting back on the bed, he pulled her with him until they rested in the middle. He rolled them over, his weight against her body welcoming. His thigh moved between her legs, inciting the velvet smooth heat growing in her belly. With a deep moan, she ground up against him, forcing him to look at her. "I love you," her words were soft, but filled enough emotion to make his heart flutter in a good way.

With little effort, she rolled them over; intent on doing most of the work. The feel of her moist, wet heat straddling him was almost too much. His breath caught in his throat, the touch of her petite hand curled around his hardened length was the best medicine on earth. Their eyes locked as she guided him to her center and slowly, very slowly sank down on him. With a deep groan, Andy finally took the breath he was missing. "Fuck!" he hissed softly as the feel of her velvety heat stretched around him.

"Yes," her moan was low as he finally filled her. Leaning forward, she moved her hands to the center of his chest, just over his heart. "You okay?" The darkened green of her eyes searched his deep chestnut ones, the love and concern swimming there almost overwhelming him.

His hands moved to her hips, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh there. "Perfect," he hummed with a sly grin. Leaning forward even more, she placed the softest of kisses above his heart, before laying her head against his chest. His hands moved to her back, gently tracing the freckles there. "I love you," the low tenor of his voice enough to bring tears to her eyes. They lay like that for a long while, unmoving; simply joined with the sound of his heart beating strongly in her ear.

Giving his heart one last kiss, she gradually sat up; her hands gliding along his chest to rest for a moment just below his waist. Leaning back ever so slightly, she shook her still damp hair out. Grinding against him, his hands found purchase at her hips again. Slowly, teasingly, she rolled her hips, clinching her walls around him. The languid pace was a good start, but soon they both needed more. Leaning back even further, her hands anchored to the tops of his thighs she began to rock even faster. Andy's hands soon migrated to her beautiful breast, teasing her nipples to match her upwards movement. Thrust for thrust they met each other, their bodies falling easily back into remembered paces. He could feel his release building, but he wanted to wait for her. His hand slipped down between her breast, over her stomach, coming to finally rest where they were joined. He didn't touch her there, yet; their eyes locked once again. With an almost unnoticeable nod of her head, he slipped his thumb between her soft folds; easily finding the bundle of nerves waiting for him. With one touch, her movements became disjointed, as did his. Grabbing for his hand, their fingers automatically entwined, her soft moans turning to cries of pleasure as she rode out the waves of passion crashing around her; easily pulling him over the edge with a loud groan of her name.

Unable to hold herself up any longer, she gently fell atop him; his arms automatically holding her even closer. Both struggled to catch their breaths, yet neither wanted to let go. They stayed cocooned together, taking comfort in their rekindled closeness until he felt her shiver in the cooling air. Slowly she rolled off him, missing the warmth of his body almost immediately. Sitting up, Andy stretched before reaching for the towel tossed at the foot of the bed. Ever so carefully, he did his best to clean her still sensitive area before using it on himself. Leaning over, he placed a chaste kiss to the side of her mouth, grinning at her low hum. "Thirsty?" he questioned against her ear. Her only response was another low hum.

Sliding from the bed, Andy grabbed a clean pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt from the top drawer before striding into the bathroom. After a few minutes, he made his way through the dark living room and into the kitchen. Filling a glass with cold water from the refrigerator, he downed it in one gulp. Leaning back against the counter, he could not suppress the wide grin that played across his lips. Every single time, she never ceased to amaze him. She still had no idea what she does to him, no matter how many times he tells her.

Filling the glass again, he carried it with him as he pads quietly back to their bedroom. She has rolled to her stomach since he left, her right hand tightly fisting the sheet. He starts to speak, but suddenly realizes that she is asleep. Taking another gulp of water, he places the glass next to his side of the bed. He would not wake her for a million dollars; sleep is the one thing that Sharon Raydor does not do well. Admiring her sweet freckles, he can't help but place a kiss to the small of her bare back before switching the light off and snuggling in beside her to quickly drift off to sleep.

Their bedroom is still dark; even before he looks at the time on his phone, he knows it's a long while until morning. The bed next to him is empty and cold, she's been up for while he realizes with deep sigh. Getting to his feet, he stops by the bathroom to pee before going to look for her. He can hear the soft rain still falling outside as he steps into the living room. The TV is on, but there's no sound, just the muddled light cast from the changing scenes. "Sharon?" she looked up from her place in the corner of sofa.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She was wearing his robe again, he noticed with an easy smile. "You didn't. I rolled over and you were gone."

Tilting her head, she gave him a sad smile, "Some of my boxes are still out of place." He frowned, not quite following her until suddenly with a small smile he remembered their conversation from earlier.

Rounding the couch, he sat, leaving some space between them. Studying the emotions playing across her face, he decided that he would not push, but instead simply wait for her comfort level to rise, "Can I help?"

With a small shrug, she pulled her knees tightly to her chest, "I never told you…I got pregnant again when Ricky was eleven months old." Her eyes drifted from his, "Jack was in and out; more out really. Most of the time I could avoid him, but one night it was just easier to let him… you know." Shifting on the couch, Andy reached to touch her, but she slowly shook her head. "Anyway, he disappeared again only to show up when I was a few weeks into my second trimester. I hadn't told anyone yet, well Gavin and Patrick knew, but that was it." Andy started to interrupt to ask who Patrick was, but he thought better of it. "The pregnancy was hard from the very beginning, I was never sick with Emily or Ricky; but, this one was a completely different story." She shifted, trying to get more comfortable, "I didn't have to tell Jack, he knew the minute he staggered into our bedroom late one night and laid eyes on me. I'd never seen such hate or contempt radiating from him before. He accused me of cheating on him, said there was no way that was his baby. I begged him to be quiet, afraid he would wake the kids."

Sharon took a deep breath, trying the blink away the tears threatening to fall. "Things escalated fast, there was no reasoning, no explaining, no changing his mind. I wanted to run, but I was scared to leave the bedroom with Emily and Ricky just down the hall. He called me a…fucking whore and then…I remember the first blow, but after that everything went blank. The next thing I remember, was Emily beside me, calling my name." She turned slowly, her eyes finally meeting Andy's, "Can you believe at not quite five, my sweet baby girl had the courage and know how to call her Uncle Gavin and tell him Mommy was sick."

Leaning forward, Andy rested his head against his hands, "And Jack?"

"Gone. I could hear Ricky screaming from his crib, I tried to get up, to go to him but I couldn't, the pain was…unbearable. The next thing I knew I was waking up at the hospital with Gavin asleep in the chair beside me. He filed the legal separation papers the next day and it was years before we saw Jack again. Emily says she doesn't remember much about that night, but I still worry…She won't talk to me about it, but thankfully she has Gavin. If one good thing came out of that night, it was the lasting bond Emily and Gavin have formed."

Silence filled the space between them, reaching out, Sharon ran her hand slowly up and down Andy's back, "Hey, look at me." His dark eyes were damp when he slowly turned his head to meet her gaze. "I'm fine. It was a long, long time ago. The most important thing is that Emily and Ricky were safe."

"And the baby?"

She wiped at the lone tear that fell down her cheek, "A little girl." Leaning back, Andy held his arm out to her. Within seconds, she was snuggled against the protective warmth of his side, her right hand resting on the center of his chest. "I'm waiting…" her voice was but a whisper.

"For?"

He could feel her heavy sigh against him, "For you to ask me why I let him come back, time after time."

His thumb traced up and down her arm, the feeling soothing through the soft fabric of his robe. "I don't need to ask you. It's the same reason I'm sitting here next to you right now… Despite everything you've been through in your life, despite everything we see, day in and day out; you believe deep down that people are innately good. That people can change. You wanted nothing more than for Emily and Ricky to have the father they deserve. I understand that, I get it."

Patting his chest softly, she slipped from the warmth of his body to stand. Holding her hand out, her eyes met his. The sadness swimming just below the surface of her light green eyes was gone, replace by a sense of peace Andy had not seen in a long while. "Take me back to bed, Lieutenant Flynn."

Not having to be told twice, Andy reached for the remote, flicking the television off before taking her hand in his. "Yes ma'am," his lopsided grin sending a cascade of giggles through her. Hand in hand they walked slowly back to their bedroom, it was night of big steps and small ones too, but more importantly they made them together.


End file.
